Sam
Sam is a minor villain in the GEOAdventures and Jon Arcanas girlfriend. Personality Unlike her boyfriend who is a genuinely cool guy, Sam is portrayed as being the archetypal mean gossip girl you usually see in intermediate or high school. She is mildly nice looking and apparently has Irish ancestry. Deadfish has had a crush on her at some point but likely gave up on her upon realizing her treacherous personality and out of respect for her relationship with Jon. Sam genuinely values Jon as a boyfriend and its shown that they actually have a healthy relationship. Sam is seen as an active user of Facebook but she is even more well known for frequenting Roller Jam: A rollar skating rink designed to be the hippest, coolest most never endingly radical destination all over NYC. Of course, since GEO and friends almost never go to Roller Jam, adventures aside, they cannot truly affirm the veracity of the previous statement. This also puts a dent in what is known regarding Sams going-ons at Roller Jam. Sam is also very good at ice skating, the image of which was previously the subject of Deadfishes many fantasys. In the Deadfish Adventures In the Deadfish adventures, Sam largely functioned as a spy who used her social contacts to aid Jon Arcana. She and Jon operated in Roller Jam, which as a social hangout was frequented by many people in their school and many people they knew allowed Sam to work her magic and gather information for Jon who instead spends his time entertaining the guests usually. In the GEOAdventures In the GEOAdventures, Sam has a much smaller role of convincing Deadfish and the other GEOAdventurers to go to Roller Jam. We also find out that Sam considers ])4vi as a very desirable alternative to Jon. In the later part of her time in the GEOAdventures. Sam would have one of her more respectable moments though when Jon Arcana is defeated once again; Sam, upon seeing Jon in a miserable defeat over his defeat comforts him and they embrace eachother. In this tender moment Sam makes it clear to Jon that no one could ever replace him in her life and that she will always be by his side. Jon then tells Sam that he does not need to be the worlds best magician because he has the worlds best girlfriend. The GEOAdventurers consider themselves blessed to have spied on such a beautiful moment, even Deadfish, who with the advent of Alana has been able to successfully forget about his previous love for Sam. With Deadfish Like many of the male population Sam knew, Sam held harsh opinions on Deadfish. Sam generally dismisses Deadfish as a fat loser who should never be her boyfriend. Deadfish, however, has tried to please Sam on various occasions. Sam has led Deadfish into a personal conflict because if Deadfish takes out his anger on Sams boyfriend, Sam will hate him but if Deadfish leaves him undisturbed, Jon Arcana and Sams relationship would be unendangered. It should be interesting to note that Sam has a similarly poor view on Deadfishes friends and allies; Sam considers GEO weird and apparently thought Reuben was a joke; it should be noted that Sam also considered Boil a ugly moron. However, Sam, until more recent times has only made this clear to Jon Arcana and her closest friends out of respect for Boils apparent authority.